Fifty Things About Alfred and Arthur
by Licla Veltrine
Summary: Sejumlah kata, yang mengambarkankan tentang mereka. USXUK. 50 Senteces Challenge dari Infantrum.


****

Fifty Things About Alfred and Arthur

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Himaruya, Saya ga punya apa-apa bahkan computer yang digunakan untuk mengetik fic ini.

Author's Notes : Umm hello.., ini fic pertama saya di fandom Hetalia ini. Saat ini saya benar-benar tergila-gila pada pasangan ini. Dan saya memilih set 3 dari 50 Sentences Challenge dari Infantrum yang baru selesai 25 tema.

* * *

**1. Dreamer**

Alfred selalu bermimpi saat-saat ia akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa dan melindungi Arthur.

**2. Cat**

Bagi Arthur , kucing yang biasa ia sukai tidak bisa menyaingi kemanisan Alfred saat ia masih kecil.

**3. Brother**

Saudara lelaki. Itulah hubungan mereka tapi Alfred dan Arthur berharap hubungan mereka lebih dari itu.

**4. Teen**

Tanpa Arthur sadari, Alfred sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tampan dan membuat dirinya berdebar setiap melihat dirinya.

**5. Apple**

Alfred menyukai kelinci. Ia selalu meminta Arthur memotong apel berbentuk kelinci yang akhirnya membuatnya tertawa karena apel yang dipotong tidak berbentuk kelinci.

**6. Spoon**

Alfred yang masih kecil tidak bisa menggunakan sendok dengan benar , karena itu Arthur harus menyuapinya di pangkuannya.

**7. Crazy**

Alfred menganggap dirinya gila karena sudah mencintai Arthur ,seorang kakak baginya , dan seorang _laki-laki._

**8. Motherland **

Arthur tak habis pikir. Apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan pada saat ia menjadi motherland bagi Alfred sehingga ia meminta revolusi padanya.

**9. Way**

Arthur selalu mencari cara agar ia bisa menjadikan Alfred menjadi miliknya seorang tanpa menyadari kalau Alfred juga melakukan hal yang sama.

**10. Cloudy**

Hari dimana awan gelap berkumpul di langit dan air hujan yang deras , membuat Alfred teringat masa-masa revolusinya dan air mata Arthur.

**11. Good Bye**

Pada saat perang revolusi berakhir, Arthur tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena tertekan, begitu juga Alfred , tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda. Karena ia akan menemui Arthur lagi sebagai seorang laki-laki bukan sebagai adik.

**12. Miracle**

Bagi Alfred, adalah sebuah keajaiban bila Arthur mau berbicara padanya setelah perang revolusi , dan keajaiban itu benar terjadi.

**13 Collection**

Wajah Arthur memucat saat Alfred menemukan "Koleksi Foto-Foto Alfred" yang disembunyikan selama ini.

**14. Laugh**

Alfred menyadari tawa Arthur tidak pernah terlihat setelah perang revolusi, dan ia berharap agar bisa melihatnya lagi.

**15. World**

Bagi Alfred, Arthur adalah dunianya. Semua yang ia inginkan ada pada diri Arthur.

**16. Life**

Arthur baru menyadari , tanpa Alfred hidupnya hampa seperti saat ia belum bertemu dengan Alfred.

**17. Generation**

Perbedaan generasi membuat mereka menunjukan rasa cinta mereka dengan cara yang berbeda, tapi tetap saja intinya sama , mereka saling mencintai.

**18. Tokyo**

Saat mereka bertemu di Tokyo Tower, mereka menyadari semua itu hanyalah jebakan Kiku

**19. Wrong**

"Salah…" Ucap Arthur dengan singkat.

"Apanya?" Tanya Alfred

"Aku mencintaimu bodoh!" Jawab Arthur sambil menarik Alfred dan menciumnya.

**20. Boyfriend**

Tanpa disadari mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang tak terpisahkan dan diakui oleh banyak orang.

**21. Undo**

Baik Alfred maupun Arthur, tidak ingin mengulang masa lalu, karena di saat ini mereka bahagia sebagai sepasang kekasih.

**22. Understand**

Tanpa perlu diungkapkanpun mereka telah mengerti satu sama lain.

**23. Silver**

Tak ada cincin perak yang melambangkan cinta mereka. Senyum bahagia mereka sudah cukup untuk itu.

Bagi Alfred, senyum Arthur adalah hal terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Dan ia pernah membuat senyum itu hilang. Sekarang ia berjanji akan melindungi senyum Arthur yang sekarang.

**25. Shadow **

Bayang-bayang masa lalu menghantui Arthur , ia takut akan kehilangan Alfred untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

To be Continued XP

A/N : baru 25 tema yang selesai karena kebodohan author. Mohon diberikan saran kritik, dll =D


End file.
